legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Enhance
Enhancing is the act of increasing a card's experience through the sacrifice of another card. As cards gain experience, they increase in both level and strength. With every level gained, a cards ATK and DEF values increase by a certain value depending on the card itself. The amount of experience gained from enhancing depends on the rarity and strength of the enhancer cards, as well as their element. Stronger cards will generally contribute more experience, as will cards of the same element as the one being enhanced. As cards gain levels, they will begin to require more and more experience In order to level up. Coins are required as a price for enhancing. The exact cost depends on the level of the card being enhanced, and the number of enhancer cards. As the level of the enhanced card goes up, so does the price of each individual enhancer used thereafter. __TOC__ Enhance experience gain Experiments have shown that enhancer cards with higher power requirements give slightly higher experience. Table 1 illustrates the experience differences. The percentage gains listed are for cards at level one. It should be noted that the quality of the card being enhanced does not affect the experience gained apart from its level. Additionally, during the process of enhancing, there is a small chance for a greater than normal amount of experience to be awarded. This phenomenon is known as "Great Success" and provides a 50% bonus to experience. During limited time promotions, the rates for this phenomenon is further increased to almost a 50% rate. As cards gain in levels, each level requires a successively larger amount of experience values for a level up. The following table illustrates this. Things to note: *Common EX cards provide 215% XP of Common cards (i.e. 15% bonus experience). *If the element of enhancer card and base card match up, a 24% bonus to experience is applied. Experience calculation The mathematical formula for enhancing experience percentage gain is calculated using the following: Enhance % gain = Enhancing Card XP / Required XP x 100% For example, say a power 2 Common card is used to enhance a level five card. The percentage gained will be: % gain = 100/180 x100% = 55.5556%. Therefore a 56% increase to experience will result. As more complex example, say three PWR 9 Common cards and one PWR 2 Common EX cards are used to enhance a level 8 card. Assuming that "Great Success" has been achieved, the experience from the enhancing cards will be (3 x 128 + 215) x 1.5 = 898.5. Therefore, the percentage gain will be: % gain = 898.5/240 x 100% = 374% Please note that this formula has not been extensively tested as of the time of writing. This formula currently only applies with certainty to Rare cards which use Common cards as enhancer cards. Experience gains from using Rare cards as enhancers is currently unknown. Enhance cost As base cards level up, the cost of enhancing increases. The following table shows the current enhancing costs, based on the "Half-off enhancing campaign". From the above table, the cost of maxing out a card can be roughly calculated. The cost of leveling stacks each level because of the increase in number of cards required as well as the cost per card used. Thus, the cost of leveling each level will be: Cost per level = # of cards used per level x cost per enhancing card If power 2 only Common cards with a power of 2 are used in enhancing, with each one giving 100 experience based on Table 1, from level one to sixty the number of cards used per level can calculated as follows: # of cards used per level = required XP / 100 Cost per level is essentially multiplication between Tables 1 and 3 divided by the experience per card. The following tables shows a rough estimate of the enhancing cost per level if power 2 Common cards are used all the way up. Note that here, base card level is the destination level. In conclusion, to max out an Ultra Rare EX using lowest quality power two Common cards only, roughly 1,229,000 coins are consumed purely for enhancing fees. The following table shows an estimate of the enhancing costs plus the evolving costs to reach from level one to the desired level, should only EX enhancer cards be used. Note that in the table, number of cards is the cumulative total number of power two cards consumed to reach the level. Based on these estimations, the cost of creating a Perfect Max card be estimated using the following table. Table 6. Cost to make PM cards (using efficient method) Hopefully, these estimations create some guideline in budgeting enhancing before actually doing it. Skill level A card's skill level can also be increased through enhancing. This is accomplished by using cards with skills, such as Common cards with skills or Rare (or Ultra Rare) cards, as the enhancer card. On very rare occasions, cards can have their skill leveled up, even when using enhancer cards without skills, though many estimate the odds at ~1%. Many believe that probability can be improved by sacrificing cards of the same element as your target card, but this is purely conjecture. Due to the rarity of certain cards, it is usually impractical to use Ultra Rare or strong Rare cards as a skill enhancer. Most often, "Junk Rares" are used for this purpose. It should be noted that a cards skill level ''can ''still be enhanced even after the card has reached its maximum level. The "Skill Up" chance, or the chance of a successful enhancement of skill, is determined by several factors such as the skill level & rarity of the card being enhanced, and the skill level & rarity of the enhancer cards, as well as how many enhancer cards with skills are used. The following formula outlines how the Skill Up chance is calculated by the game but does not work for every combination of cards. SkillChance = (1 + Er_current_skill) * 80 * 2^(Er_star - Ed_star) (1 + Ed_current_skill) The only parameter not taken into account is the enhancer card's skill level. This formula assumes that it is one. For a full list of your chances, see Skilling Probabilities, which takes all parameters into account. It should be noted that a Genius Baby Dragon and a Genius Young Dragon will always give a flat percentage increase, regardless of the current skill level. Genius Baby Dragons will always give a flat 15% increase, while Genius Young Dragon will always give a flat 30% increase. As such, it is often best to save these enhancer cards for higher skill level cards, such as a skill seven Ultra Rare EX. Thus, it is possible to achieve 100% Skill Up chance using seven Genius Baby Dragons, regardless of the skill level. However, Genius Baby Dragons are very hard to come by, and therefore, expensive in price. The following table outlines the "Skill Up Chance" when enhancing a card with a skill level of one with one other skilled card of various levels. For a full listing, see Skilling Probabilities, which accounts for all skill levels. * (*)means estimation based on the pattern of a level 2 card being worth 1.5 times a level 1 card. So with each skill level over 1 of the sacrificing card add half of the original value, or %yield= level 1 skill value +.5 skillvalue(current skill level -1) Enhancing services There are players who offer enhancing services in exchange for a fee, usually in Energy Drinks, and who can enhance any card a player should desire up to its maximum level. They can also enhance a card's skill level should a player wish. The actual fee charged by Enhancers varies from person to person. Because Enhancers often work with very rare cards, collateral is often given to clients to ensure honesty on both sides. This is especially recommended when dealing with players who's honesty is either unknown or in disrepute. Tips *When evolving two particularly strong cards together, such as elite Rare cards and Ultra Rare cards, it is often better to enhance both to their maximum levels as they will both contribute 10% of their current stats over to the next evolution. As a result, the evolved card will have it's maximum attack and defense at it's highest. Evolved cards which have reached their maximum possible values are known as "Perfect Max" or PM cards. *It is impractical to enhance most cards' Skill level before you Evolve it, as the process of evolving resets the new card's Skill level to 1. *When enhancing cards, use Common cards to enhance through level 12. After level 12 it is cheaper to evolve many Common cards into fewer "Common EX" cards to use as the enhancer cards. The cost of evolving cards stays the same regardless of the cards themselves, while the cost of enhancing rises as the enhanced card levels up. As such, enhancing a high level card with two EX cards costs less than using four non-EX cards, since both ways contribute practically the same experience. Enhancing a card of level 12 is the break even point, at which both methods cost about the same. *Up to 10 cards can be used at a time to enhance the base card. Take advantage of this fact, as the first time a card is enhanced it provides a larger than normal increase in experience (by 3-5 times!). Category:Concepts Category:Gameplay